the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The New Life Of The Jedi Exile
It had been only a year since the aftermath at Malachor V. Night was falling on the misty skies of Nar Shaddaa, as a cloaked figure walked out of the fabled Ebon Hawk on a hangar bay. A merchant was waiting outside the ship, as the figure went to talk to him. After a short talk, the merchant handed the figure a hefty sum of credits as he went inside the ship himself. Leaving the hangar, the cloaked figure took her hood off carefully, revealing a beautiful woman. This was Meetra Surik, also known as The Jedi Exile, one of the most controversial figures among the Jedi Order. Even though she had cleaned her name and defeated the Sith, it wasn´t easy for her. The Jedi were still scattered, all of her friends had went their own way and there were still people after her. The thought of being "a wound in the Force" and bringing trouble to everyone around her had driven her to great despair. She missed her friends greatly, especially Atton, but still thought that leaving them was for the greater good. That however, didn´t change the fact that Meetra was still a wanted woman, and couldn´t keep going as long as The Exchange and the Sith were after her. She had to disappear, be forgotten by them and start a new life somewhere, where there would be no one to get her. Walking through the landing pads of Nar Shaddaa, she suddenly remembered something. This was the perfect place to be incognito, and there was someone who she had been working for that knew her identity, but wouldn´t reveal it for anybody. Even though she was a bit hesitant at first to do his bidding, they eventually came to an understanding and shared no ill will to each other. Without a doubt, she entered the apartment of Vogga the Hutt, one of the most influential beings on Nar Shaddaa. At the door, she was confronted by a Gran guarding the door. "I must speak with Vogga. Very important issues regarding business", Meetra said. "He already did dealings with you. Get out", the Gran blurted out. This was no problem for Meetra. "You will open the door and let me see him", she used the famous Jedi Mind Trick on her. "I will open the door and let you see him", the Gran responded and opened it. At the end of the chamber, Vogga was sitting on his large set of pillows, accompanied by his pet Kath Hounds and a Twilek servant. "Ah, The Jedi Exile. Can´t believe I´d see you again. Still here for business, or dance?" he asked. "Neither. I need your help. I´m still hunted and there´s no place for me to go. Could I please get a job here on Nar Shaddaa, something that could help me settle down and not attract the attention of the Exchange?" Meetra begged sincerely. Vogga smiled wickedly. He knew how to handle something like this. "That can be arranged...but you´ll have to serve me!" he said. "What?" Meetra was a little worried. "I don´t have any need for workers on my fuel supplies, but there´s always room in my harem for lovely ladies like yourself. I still haven´t forgotten the sultry little dance you did here right before you stole from me. You want to hide your Jedi tracks, don´t you? Well nobody ever goes after my concubines while I´m around, and you´ll get work like you asked. What say you?" he told. Meetra was shocked. Giving up the life of a guardian of peace and justice for a life of exotic dancing, serving drinks and sleeping with a Hutt seemed like a cruel joke. But if she refused, she wouldn´t have a place to hide or to settle down, and someone would catch her fast. It was a hard decision, but it had to be made. Nobody would ever suffer because of her. "I´ll do anything to hide and protect the galaxy by doing so. Your wish is my command, Master", she bowed down to the Hutt. "Excellent. Now show me your loyalty by throwing away your Jedi belongings and submitting to me", Vogga ordered. Hesitantly, Meetra took off her Jedi gear and lightsaber, tossing them into a container in Vogga´s vault that his Twilek servant locked up instantly. She went down on her knees in front of Vogga, who then took her in his giant hands and licked her voraciously. Feeling defeated, Meetra gave in and kissed her new master. A couple of days passed. During a few weeks, Vogga´s fuel profits had gone up dramatically. This pleased the Hutt so much that he had decided to throw a party on his luxury space yacht. At the center of his gaudily decorated chamber on the yacht, a few of his guests were drinking and enjoying their stay, whereas Vogga was heavily feasting on the finest Huttese cuisine while watching his favourite form of entertainment on stage. Several scantily-clad female Twileks and humans were dancing seductively in front of his and his guests eyes. Vogga had almost 20 women in his harem, some of which were serving the guests while the others were dancing. One of these dancing girls was now his 21st concubine and the newest member of his harem, Meetra Surik. Instead of her Jedi robes, she was now wearing the revealing outfit of a Republic dancer, which Vogga had given her probably to honor her loyalty to the Republic, consisting of a crown-like headdress, a decorative red bra with a matching veil-like short skirt, heavy golden jewelry all over her and a huge amount of sensual makeup on her face. Despite the mixed feelings she had towards her job, she was getting more used to it. Meetra had slept with Vogga already one night, and he had been more generous towards her ever since. Even though her new job helped her to stay in hiding, Vogga was very strict in letting her interact with anybody else in his domain, other than himself or the other harem girls. After doing the same dance routine she had done for him years ago during her mission, she returned to her master and sat next to him. "Excellent, my beauty. Now go and bring my guests some dessert from the kitchen. Don´t forget the dessert wines either", Vogga ordered. "With pleasure, my darling", the former Jedi Exile bowed and headed to find the kitchen. Suddenly, as she took a look around the guests, she noticed someone in the crowd she wouldn´t expect to find here. It was Atton Rand! She was both shocked and surprised to see him here among the guests. Being the scoundrel Atton was, it was very common that he did errands for the Hutts, but Meetra still didn´t expect to run into him here. As much as she wanted to see him again, she didn´t want to draw any attention and just went to the kitchen. After filling up the tray with dessert wine, and some delicious Huttese pudding and pastries, she started serving them to the guests. Meetra eventually reached Atton and carefully handed some of them to him too. "Thanks a lot, lovely one...wait a minute! It´s you, the Exile!" he was startled until Meetra silenced him. "That name means nothing to me anymore. Vogga´s my master now", she whispered to him. "Slave, where´s my dessert?" Vogga shouted, and Meetra brought the tray to him, leaving Atton confused. As she handed the tray, Vogga munched on the dessert noisily while slobbering on Meetra. Cringing at the mess, she sat down and used one of her veils to wipe it clean. After the dinner, Vogga ordered Atton to come forward. "I´ve heard you´ve been quite helpful to me recently, by taking out Exchange cargo ships that have damaged my business. You´ve helped me recover from this mess and rise my business up. Therefore, I want to reward you", Vogga declared. "Nice. What are you going to give me, a cargoload of Gizka?" Atton cracked a joke and the entire hall laughed with sarcasm. "No. As Huttese customs demand, I give my most respected guest here a permission to sleep with my newest slave for one night. Do you accept my offer, or will you decline?" Vogga asked. "I most certainly accept", Atton smiled while blushing a bit. These news grabbed Meetra´s interest quickly. Not only did she prefer the idea of having sex with Atton to having sex with Vogga, but this could also be a chance for her to explain him why she made this choice. And if this was the last night she´d see him again, it was the perfect opportunity for both of them to show their sexual feelings for each other. As Atton left to his guest quarters, the other harem girls took Meetra away to prepare for the night.